Los muertos no suplican
by Aruquita
Summary: Pero lo único que recibes en respuesta es el gélido siseo de esa cosa contra tu oído. Estoy listo, piensas inocentemente, ya me he acostumbrado. Como si alguien pudiera acostumbrarse a eso. (Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Situaciones paranormales" del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos)


**Este Oneshot participa en el Reto:** **"Situaciones paranormales"** **del Foro GJM**.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Hiro Mashima. La idea rara de co***nes a mí, para variar.

 **ooOOoo**

NA: _He usado de situación paranormal a un_ **Spectral Dogs** _; que para quien no lo sepa es un ser parecido a un perro muy grande, muy chungo y muy malo de esos que se asocia con el demonio, el infierno o la muerte._

 _Muy chachi, vaya._

 _Y bueno, si os habéis leído el manga estaréis algo ubicados y sino... Pues os dará dolor de cabeza. Bueno, no voy a mentir a nadie, a todos os va a dar dolor de cabeza xD_

 _Disculpas por adelantado._

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Veinte segundos, quizá menos.

Sabes que es la poca ventaja que tienes. Quizá por eso llevas tanto tiempo corriendo; como si el instinto de supervivencia hubiera sobrepasado a tu habilidad humana. Ya apenas sientes el escozor punzante en tus gemelos, el dolor en tus tobillos. La ardiente quemazón en el pecho se ha vuelto un suave hormigueo; la árida sensación en la boca, y la sanguinolenta tos atragantada en tu garganta se disipan con cada zancada.

Cruzas una nueva callejuela, igual de desierta que la anterior— exactamente igual que la anterior—y tu miedo aumenta. Lo sabes, no es más que un laberinto que amenaza con ahogarte, que quiere engullirte en la más cruel realidad.

—Gajeel...

Su suave aliento te golpea en la nuca. Abres la boca, intentas gritar, pero tus alaridos quedan convertidos en roncos jadeos por la carrera. Cierras los ojos, ¿qué más da ya? ¿Acaso avanzas? ¿Acaso algo cambia?

Ya no sabes cuánto tiempo llevas en ese círculo vicioso que siempre acaba igual. Si han pasado días o meses, tú lo ignoras. Lo último que recuerdas es ser engullido por ese portal y acabar ahí. Despertar, correr y morir. Siempre perseguido por algo, siempre recordando algo.

Siempre muriendo.

Algo en el camino te hace tropezar. Recibes el frío suelo con una extraño sentimiento de alivio y un suave quejido que muere en tus labios. Escuchas tu propia respiración, sientes tus piernas dar pequeñas sacudidas, aún adoloridas, pero sigues con los ojos cerrados.

Estás muerto... ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? ¿Por qué correr de un peligro que desconoces, que jamás has visto? Estás muerto.

Estás en el infierno.

—Gajeel... ¡Gajeel! ¡Gajeel, por amor del cielo!

Algo te rodea. Apenas hace ruido al moverse. _Antinatural_ , piensas. Porque es la voz de _ella_ , pero no es _ella_. No lo es.

 _Demonio_ , susurra tu inconsciencia. ¿Será verdad? Pero la imagen que tenías de demonio es muy diferente a la realidad. Al igual que el infierno en sí. No hay fuego y calderos en los que te abrasan hasta morir. No hay un Satán, o al menos crees que no. Sólo es una ciudad llena de personas como tú, que corren sin saber por qué y para qué. Que sólo corren, gritan, mueren y vuelven al principio.

Creyendo avanzar, aunque sin hacerlo.

Cuando esa cosa te toca tu piel hierve, burbujea; recuerdas aquella vez que luchaste contra ese tipo que controlaba el ácido. Casi pierdes un dedo. Pero esto es mucho peor.

Ahora sí que chillas. Tu cuerpo se revuelve, dispuesto a defenderse, y de pronto estás de pie. Y aunque no quieres, tus ojos se abren. Y lo ves. Ves esa masa informa y negruzca con forma de cánido horrible. Las historias de hombres lobo y bestias similares llegan a tu cabeza, pero las ignoras. Jamás has podido haber visto algo como aquello.

Y te suena, lo peor es que te suena de algo. Pero no sabes de qué.

Un líquido negro y espumoso gotea de su boca. Huele a carne podrida, a sangre y a azufre. Entonces esa cosa se gira, con dos profundos pozos amarillentos que te enfocan a ti. Sólo a ti. Mirarlos es como sumergirse en un océano de ámbar espeso y gelatinoso.

Piensas que debes seguir vivo de alguna forma, porque tu corazón martillea contra tu pecho como si quisiera abrirse paso a puñetazos. O que debe ser una ilusión infernal de esas, para hacerte sufrir.

Y joder si lo están consiguiendo.

—¡¿Dónde coño estoy?! —preguntas sin darte cuenta. Está claro que el miedo te hace imbécil si crees que puedes razonar con _eso_. El ser esgrime una sonrisa llena de dientes astillados y negruzcos. Interminables. Una lengua sebosa y rojiza asoma entre ellos como una serpiente de cascabel.

Vas a morir de nuevo. Lo cual es una putada, porque se supone que eso sucede una sola vez. Joder, con una es más que suficiente.

—Por favor... —la súplica escapa de tus labios. Jamás has pedido nada. Se siente tan extraño.

Conforme se acerca a ti el miedo parece haberse convertido en una nueva extensión de tu cuerpo. Ya apenas lo sientes. Acerca su hocico supurante a tu cuello y ni siquiera te estremeces. Aquel hediondo hedor te golpea, pero no tienes nada en el estómago que puedas vomitar.

Y de repente piensas en ella, en la mirada de desesperación con la que te despidió. Y ruegas, muy adentro de ti, que te odie. Que te desprecie. Cualquier cosa menos esperarte, cualquier cosa menos marchitarse por tu culpa. Porque no volverás, está claro. Seguirás en ese círculo vicioso hasta que pierdas la cabeza. Ruegas por que sea pronto.

Es una enorme putada, porque cada vez que vas a morir los recuerdas a todos. Tal vez una parte ilusa de ti piensa que esa va a ser la definitiva, y que debes despedirte mentalmente por lo que pueda haber al otro lado.

 _No hay otro lado_ , gruñe tu conciencia.

Bueno, soñar es gratis. Y es lo único que te queda.

Sientes su baba descender por tu cuello y quemarte el pecho. Ahogas un gemido. Crees oír una carcajada, aunque ya no estás seguro.

—Eres un hada ahora, no lo olvides.

Vaya, no esperabas recordar al viejo en un momento así. A Metalicana puede, o alguno de los idiotas del gremio. O a Juvia incluso. Pero al viejo...

Es curioso, el recuerdo te mira con severidad, cómo si aún y todo siguiera observándote, evaluándote en silencio. Sólo puedes sonreír. Es tan gracioso. Tan jodidamente gracioso.

—Baja e inténtalo tú —murmuras, socarrón.

Pero lo único que recibes en respuesta es el gélido siseo de esa cosa contra tu oído. _Estoy listo_ , piensas inocentemente, _ya me he acostumbrado_.

Como si alguien pudiera acostumbrarse a eso.

Cuando los dientes de esa cosa atraviesan carne y hueso tan sólo percibes un quedo "chac". Y la fría oscuridad recogiéndote entre sus brazos, como si acogiera a un buen amigo.

Y es cuando lo escuchas. Débil, casi imperceptible, como el tintineo de una campanilla. Lo reconoces, aunque sabes que nunca lo has oído. Son unas alas moviéndose. Unas alas de hada.

Y todo vuelve a empezar.


End file.
